dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hebe Hesleden
Hebe Hesleden Hag of Loch LongCharacter belongs to Kirá Quick info Biography Early life Born in Argyllshire in the late 1930s to Oona O'Gill and Herman Hesleden. My name is Hortense 'Hebe' Hesleden and I am part hag. My mother Oona was a hag, who used a beauty potion to attract the Pure-Blood Herman, my father. Upon seeing Oona's true form he fled in horror. Hebe is my name of choice. I am old, over eighty years, possibly older, as I do not celebrate a birthday my exact age remains unknown. After my father Herman left, Oona began teaching me how to use her magic. The first thing she taught me was how to brew. With my soulless coal black eyes, sickly pale skin, and a wild nest of hair, I am my mother's daughter. The very first time I took the potion I appeared like any other normal female with very fair skin, and dark hair, some how retaining my cold black eyes. Being born a magical child, I received a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. I was sorted into Hufflepuff, there was no other place for my. It could be the blame of my outcast status but I was very competitive toward the other students, outshining a few of them in my studies. I graduated from Hogwarts, and made my home out of torpedo wreckage somewhere very deep in Loch Long, in Argyll and Bute, Scotland. I found comfort in the familiar surroundings, after the death of my mother, my home in the Loch is all I have left. To the public Hortense Hesleden grew into a very powerful witch. I am a skilled Potioneer with a strange natural affinity for Herbology. I am also very talented in Charms, Transfiguration, and Dark Arts. A handful of individuals know that I am able to transform into an animagus. Appearance In my youth I looked similar to the way I look today, my pale skin has taken on more of a green tinge, my wild dark hair is now white/grey, and my eyes retain their cold blackness. Because of my use of beautification potions I do not let anyone see my true self. If I am not in my gecko form I can most often be seen as a fair skinned woman, with dark or red hair. Personality I am very strange, I have a basic understanding of why humans display the emotions they do. I have a bad habit of eavesdropping on conversations both in my humanoid form and her gecko form. I ritually use a beautification potion to change my appearance, if I venture into the public. I am often in my gecko form, I enjoys the feeling of skittering around mostly undetectable, when in the proper environment. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Born in Scotland Category:Name begins with "H" Category:Witch Category:Half-Breed Category:Half-Blood Category:Grey Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Hufflepuff Category:Graduated Character Category:Wizards Historical Preservation Society Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Larch Wand Category:Adult Character Category:Kira's chars Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Only Child Category:Dark Wizards Category:Characters to be Preserved